Perfección
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (IorixKyo) Yaoi ligero, no lemon T_T. Una noche usual entre IorixKyo, desde el punto de vista de Iori. Autor: Itsuki.


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~.**A C L A R O**: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE  EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

**nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com                                                         **

                                                                     Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~

~*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*~

**Perfección. **

Por: Itsuki.

(itsuki@writeme.com)

          De pronto se quitó los audífonos de sus oídos. Había un incómodo silencio en la cabina de grabado mientras los demás miembros del grupo esperaban la desaprobación que sabían que vendría desde que él frunció el ceño.

"Bórrenlo." Dijo Iori con los ojos cerrados, mientras las diversas luces formaban sobras bajo sus pestañas, como si le estuviera hablando a alguien que viviera en la obscuridad de su mente, más que a los demás humanos dentro del cuarto. El aire estaba tan denso, la atmósfera tan hostil, que podía escuchar la respiración de cada persona en su oído.

          El baterista suspiró, ligeramente exasperado. "Es lo suficientemente bueno."

"Pero no es perfecto."

          Ojos rojos se levantaron y miraron alrededor del cuarto fríamente. El reproche en esos ojos no era hacia ellos, sino hacia él mismo. Notando las expresiones de cansancio y fastidio en los rostros de los demás, Iori cerró las páginas del guión musical y haciendo planes en su mente para la próxima grabación, procedió a desconectar el ecualizador y la bocina. "Podemos continuar mañana. Creo que es suficiente por hoy."

          Había una extraña gentileza en esas palabras que las hacían parecer fuera de lugar.

          ¿Cómo podría alguien haber sido esculpido en hielo, extrañamente y sin pasión por la vida en general, y aún así mostrarse tan sensible ante emociones de compañeros, casi amigos? Eso era un misterio. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan silencioso y aún así ser tan estricto y exigente con él mismo? Eso era un constante fenómeno para los nuevos miembros de la banda y el personal de la grabación.

          Se colocaron las fundas sobre los teclados y el equipo musical, los instrumentos propios de cada quien ya estaban guardados y los miembros de la banda ya comenzaban a despedirse. Pronto, las luces estaban apagadas y el estudio fue dejado con una solitaria figura, recargada sobre la pared, pensativa.

No era perfecto.

Nunca nada lo era.

          La puesta del sol frente a él teñía su piel de un color similar al de su cabello, pero un rojo mucho más suave. Había una extraña belleza en sus facciones. De pronto se encontró mirando nada más que el espacio vacío, sin perder nunca la concentración.

          Algunas veces deseaba que su oído no fuera tan sensible porque era herido fácilmente. Podía oír el ritmo, el aumento y la disminución del volumen de la melodía que habían compuesto, haciendo eco interminablemente. Podía oír su propia insatisfacción, una mueca que mostraba desaprobación ante los demás. Todo estaba en su mente. Y entre más escuchaba la disonancia de los sonidos, más despreciaba la melodía.

         Él también era una persona con defectos. Y éste era el pensamiento que más le dolía.

* * *

"Ya llegué."

          Encendió las luces para encontrar a Kyo durmiendo ruidosamente sobre el sofá, una revista cubría su rostro. Envases, una lata de cerveza, y otras revistas estaban sobre el desastre de su mesita cerca del mueble. Iori miró el desorden, mientras su rostro se volvía un poco más pálido antes de da un paso hacia el mueble entre los obstáculos para hallar alguna señal de vida en su sala.

"Eres un maniático de la limpieza." Kyo estaba despierto y mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"¿Podrías ser un poco más desordenado?" Remarcó Iori sarcásticamente mientras apilaba las revistas y las colocaba en su lugar.

"Pero quiero que nuestra sala tenga algo de vida y se vea habitada..."

          Iori respiró profunda y silenciosamente, tan complaciente al oído como lo es el suspiro de un amante. Las palabras de Kyo habían sonado muy románticas, pero no evitaron que Iori levantara las manos y casi gritara, "¡Éste es MI departamento!"

          El malicioso ser en el mueble con impenetrante expresión en su rostro, parecía ser la antítesis de sus propósitos. Kyo era, si no es que más, un conjunto de imperfecciones y defectos andante.

[Sinvergüenza y sin intenciones de arrepentirse por su comportamiento...]

          Los dedos de Kyo se cerraron alrededor de la muñeca de Iori y lo jaló hacia el sofá. Dedicó a Iori lo que parecía una sonrisa, pero fue tornándose más como una maliciosa e intencional sonrisa.

[Odioso... egocéntrico...]

"Na... Iori..." Murmuró mientras deslizaba sus brazos, muy lentamente, bajo la delicadeza del prístino blanco de la camisa de Iori hasta posarlos alrededor de su cintura. La fricción de la piel era simple pero placentera.

[Manejado por sus emociones...]

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo en llegar a casa?" Unos hábiles labios besaban el camino hacia el firme abdomen. Al llegar al ombligo de Iori, lo besó juguetonamente hasta que su cálida lengua lo humedeció; fuego líquido en fría piel.

[Calculador...]

           Al no recibir una respuesta verbal, Kyo jaló más hacia atrás la camisa de Iori, exponiendo su pecho desnudo, arrugándola en el proceso. Iori abrió su boca para protestar, los reproches listos para salir de su garganta; pero Kyo lo mordió. Fuertemente. Dejando una perfecta marca dental impresa, humedecida con saliva sobre el pecho de Iori.

          Iori hizo una mueca, más preocupado por su propia salud mental que por el rojizo camino en su piel.

[Inmaduro hasta el demonio...]

"Benimaru dijo que la grabación terminó hace horas. Así que dime, ¿en dónde has estado?" Repentinamente, Iori encontró un par de obscuros ojos cuestionándolo con una mirada muy intensa, una que exigía absoluta honestidad. Esos ojos ya no eran juguetones, sino que ardían en obscuras llamas.

[Posesivo, paranoico desgraciado...]

          De repente algo de aquello le pareció divertido. Iori rió, sorprendiéndose incluso a él mismo con ese sonido inesperado. "¿De dónde sacas todas esas preguntas?"

          Luego inmediatamente guardó silencio, recordando cuánto odiaba Kyo que evadieran una pregunta. Aún así, Kyo pareció satisfecho con la respuesta de Iori: podía notar que no era deshonesto por su rostro serio, no había vergüenza o culpabilidad en sus ojos, y el hecho de que mostrara cierta alegría sorprendió tanto a Kyo que dejó ir la pregunta.

"Ven aquí." Dijo Kyo más suplicando que ordenando, con voz tan baja que fue apenas audible mientras lo jalaba en un rápido abrazo. Descendió lentamente por el cuello de Iori dejando un húmedo camino de dulces, firmes y hambrientos besos justamente sobre la yugular, en donde podía sentir el cálido pulso; besó profundamente su 

"Tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza." Kyo lo analizó con la seguridad y confianza de un experto profesional. Un psicólogo que no dejaría de llenar a su paciente de cálidos y descarados besos.

"No realmente." En este momento, Iori estaba demasiado distraído como para dar importancia a lo que decía.

          Los dedos de Kyo trabajaban en el cinturón de los pantalones rojos y su boca aún estaba ocupada en el arco entre su hombro y su cuello. Pero Iori hizo una cara de desaprobación. "Kyo... a la regadera."

"No."

          Iori suspiró intentando alejar los insistentes labios de Kyo de su piel. Las palabras 'moderación' y 'consideración' no tenían significado en el leguaje de Kyo. Los insistentes labios de Kyo volvieron a su cuello, como un niño: en forma directa y descarada.

"Kyo." Dijo con más énfasis. "A. La. Regadera. Ahora."

"Está bien, está bien." El suave cabello obscuro se alejó de sus ojos mientras Kyo se levantaba y se alejaba gruñendo. 

          Sacó una toalla limpia del guardarropa y se desnudó deliberadamente y despreocupado mientras caminaba hacia el baño, su ropa cayendo en cualquier lugar del suelo, pero se detuvo antes de entrar. Permaneció parado desnudo con una mano en la puerta y la toalla en su hombro; su piel bronceada irradiaba confianza y atracción sexual. Kyo volvió su rostro hacia Iori y le invitó con una sonrisa. "¿Vienes conmigo?"

[_Demasiado seductor para su gusto._]

"Mejor no." De otro modo no llegaremos a la cama

          La puerta del baño se cerró y unos minutos después, la puerta corrediza de cristal de la bañera se deslizó hasta quedar de nuevo en su lugar después de abrirse, antes de oír caer el agua caliente, un ruido de fondo que no le molestaba.

Ruido.

          Iori se recostó en el sofá donde había estado Kyo. El calor de éste aún le llegaba a través de los cojines. Puso sus dedos entre sus ojos y dio un pequeño masaje a esa zona. Sus dedos estaban demasiado fríos como para ayudar en algo. Cambió de posición hundiéndose más en esa vaga calidez e intentó ignorar la tensión de en su cabeza.

          Había una melodía rondando en su subconsciente.

          Silenciosa. No completamente materializada, pero perceptible. Definitivamente perceptible.

          De pronto se dio cuenta de que era Kyo susurrando una canción en la regadera. Improvisada, sin acompañamiento, inexperta, era ligeramente insegura, pero sorprendentemente pura. Las resonantes notas se esparcían por el aire de la sala sin perder su poder. Su creador, sin saber de su audiencia, dejó salir su voz más liberalmente. Su voz era sublime, libre y no exagerada. Iori se levantó de su posición en el sofá y observó el vapor que salía por debajo de la puerta del baño. Talvez el aire saturado de vapor de agua, complementaba la voz del solista tanto, que no pertenecía ahí. O talvez la ansiedad de hacerle el amor cubría a esa voz con un aire de seducción. 

          No quería admitir que el otro tenía talento.

          Ése era el estilo de vida de Kyo. Individual, improvisadas notas que llenaban sus oídos extrañamente, incluso incómodamente cuando se enredaban, produciendo un ruido que era espontáneo y vibrante yeso simplemente no puede ser comparado. Y a pesar de encontrar tantos y tantos defectos en el otro hombre, jamás podría quitar sus ojos de esa la atracción magnética de su existencia. Una sana flama curativa que alejaba todas las fuerzas.

          Recuperó el manuscrito y lentamente el lápiz se deslizaba sobre la superficie del papel.

[_Egocéntrico..._]

            El sonido del agua cayendo cesó, pero el lápiz siguió moviéndose. El silencioso ruido del lápiz cuando escribía las notas. Borrones más continuos cuando plasmaba los detalles específicos.

[_Posesivo..._]

          Estaba apartando las hojas de papel con satisfacción, el tipo de satisfacción que viene después de realizar un arduo trabajo, cuando Kyo salió del baño liberando una gran cantidad de vapor de la bañera. Su piel ligeramente sonrojada mientras sus ojos brillaban. Gotas de agua resbalaban de su cabello y caían hacia el suelo, pero esta vez, Iori no se dio cuenta.

"Querido..." Murmuró cariñosamente mientras ceñía la toalla a su cintura. "Estoy tan limpio que mi piel se va a pelar, ¿podrías por favor darte una ducha? ¿O prefieres que te ayude a desnudarte?"

[_Impaciente..._]

[_Manejado por sus emociones..._]

[Este hombre tiene defectos en muchos aspectos...]

          Iori sabía que el cómodo estilo de vida de Kyo le estaba 'afectando', invadiendo su mente, su cuerpo como una enfermedad contagiosa. Lo dejó ser. Iori se levantó de su asiento, quitando el cojín de sus piernas y cerró la distancia entre ellos en dos cortos pasos para arrebatar la toalla que cubría a Kyo, dejándolo con una sorprendida mirada.

[Pero su existencia complementa la mía. Perfectamente.]

*Fin*


End file.
